The One With New Friends
by Hurricane85
Summary: When the How I Met Your Mother gang is wondering around Manhattan, they come across a coffee house called Central Perk. There they meet some very interesting people. Will they become friends? Will it last? Will any relationships blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little Friends/How I Met Your Mother crossover fanfiction I came up with. :) Enjoy!**

**Let's just say that Season 1 of Friends, lines up with Season 2 of How I Met Your Mother. That's where it's set.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends nor How I Met Your Mother. If I did own How I Met Your Mother Ted and Robin would've ended up together.**

* * *

"Can we just stop here to eat? I'm _starving_," Robin pleaded, motioning towards a coffee house.

"Central Perk? Haha, what a name," Barney laughed.

"Fine," Ted said, opening the door.

"Where should we sit?" Barney asked, "All the tables are tiny."

"What about that couch?" Marshall asked, motioning towards the couch and chairs.

"There are already people sitting there," Barney pointed out.

"C'mon, guys, let's be social," Lily says.

"But, I hate being social! Unless it's hot women," Barney said, smirking.

Lily scoffed and pulled Barney by the arm over to the couch, "See there are some girls here," she whispered.

"Mind if we sit here?" Lily asked the 5 people sitting there.

"Yeah, sure," a dark-haired woman said, smiling while everyone else nodded.

Barney squeezed in on the couch next to the dark-haired woman, "Hi there," he said.

Ted and Marshall dragged over some chairs for the girls and they sat at the small table behind a plush chair with a dark-headed man in it.

"So, what are your names?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm Monica," the dark-haired woman said, "This is Chandler, Phoebe, Ross, and Joey." She pointed to each one, "We have another friend named Rachel who's a waitress here."

"What's your names?" Chandler asked.

"I'm Lily."

"I'm Robin."

"Barney."

"Ted."

"Marshall."

"Me and Marshall are engaged," Lily explains.

"Aww," Joey says.

Everyone turns to stare.

"You were going to hit on her weren't you?" Barney says, smirking.

Joey nods, "Yeah."

"I think me and you will get along my friend," Barney smiles and continues talking to Phoebe.

* * *

**Should I continue this? Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! :) Please R&R**

* * *

They all continued to talk late into the day. Rachel even got to join them. Barney got a date with Phoebe. Ted and Rachel started to talk. Chandler and Marshall found out they had a lot in common, Ted and Ross also did. Joey and Barney shared dating secrets. Until Gunther came up to them and said, "Closing time." He gave Ted the evil eye and walked off, leaving him confused.

"Well, do you guys want to come up to our apartment and have a drink?" Monica asked.

They all nodded.

* * *

"This is such a nice apartment!" Lily said, walking inside.

"It is!" Robin agreed.

Monica laughed, "Thanks."

"Do you have a roommate?" Robin asked.

Monica nodded, "Rachel!"

"Yes?" Rachel asked, walking over with Ted.

"Rachel and I are roommates," Monica said.

"That's cool. How long have you known each other? Or are you just roommates?" Lily asked.

"We were friends in high school," Rachel said.

Lily, Robin, Monica, Rachel and Ted all sat around the kitchen table, the rest in the living room.

"So, tell us how all of you know each other," Ted said.

"Well, like I said, me and Rachel knew each other in high school, Phoebe moved in with me as a result of answering my roommate ad, but she moved out a while ago, then I found Rachel again, Ross is my brother, Chandler was Ross's roommate and best friend in college, Joey is Chandler's roommate, and now best friend," Monica explained.

"How do you all know each other?" Rachel asked.

"Well, me and Marshall were roommates in college, Lily was his girlfriend, we all moved into an apartment in New York together, we all still live there," Ted explained, "We were hanging out in the bar, McLarens, under our apartments, where I met Barney in the restroom. A while later I saw Robin across the room, tried dating, it didn't work out, but we became friends."

"That's a nice little story," Monica said, "You guys want a drink?"

"Sure," they all said.

Monica pulled out some wine and poured some for everyone.

"I think we can be really good friends," Monica said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
